You've Got To Hide Your Love Away
by darling delaney
Summary: Jude gets an offer from a wealthy widow to sponsor his art. However she is also a ruthless industrialist cracking down on strikers and he comes into conflict with Lucy, now a freelance writer, who has been writing an article about the hardship of strikers
1. Chapter 1 Eleanor Rigby

YOU'VE GOT TO HIDE YOUR LOVE AWAY CHAPTER 1 ELEANOR RIGBY

Jude left the gallery in a state of excitement. He couldn't wait to tell Lucy and the others. A wealthy art connoisseur had agreed to buy his work for a considerable advance. It meant he would get his work exhibited in several East Coast galleries. It was the biggest break of his art career.

As he walked through Central Park Jude felt a rush of inspiration. He pulled out his sketch book and drew several pictures. He drew the scenery and several figures. A few people even came over and bought their portraits. Jude's sketchpad was a little lighter as he made his way home.

When he let himself into the apartment Jude was surprised to see that Lucy wasn't yet home. He knew she had a meeting at the newspaper office on a freelance article she was doing for them and their four year old daughter Julie was at kindergarten. They had been planning to collect her together but it looked like he would have to do it himself.

When he brought Julie home Jude was exasperated to find that Lucy still hadn't arrived. Maybe she had been delayed but then why the hell hadn't she rang him? He was bursting to tell her his good news.

Just then he heard the key grate in the lock and Lucy came in.

"Hi," she said nonchalantly. "Sorry I'm late but George (the editor) kept me a bit late to discuss something. There's a strike on at Rigby's Construction Company and he wants me to write about how it affects the families." She came over and kissed Jude then bent to kiss Julie.

"Great," smiled Jude. "I've got some good news too." He paused. "I met this art dealer today. She's going to sponsor me and buy my work and exhibit it."

"That's fantastic," exclaimed Lucy. "So it looks like we'll have to open a bottle of wine to celebrate. And you can have a soda," she said to Julie who beamed at the prospect.

"What did you say the construction company was called again?" asked Jude as they sat sipping their wine.

"Rigbys," replied Lucy.

"Oh – the art dealer's name is Eleanor Rigby," exclaimed Jude. "That's a coincidence."

"And is she young and beautiful?" teased Lucy.

"No – she's plump and middle-aged. Don't worry, love, she's got no chance of stealing me away from you. No-one has." He kissed Lucy on the lips.

Eleanor Rigby had invited Jude and Lucy to her house that evening. Jude didn't really want to go as he didn't enjoy formal socializing but if Mrs Rigby was going to help him he couldn't afford to offend her. He felt awkward in a suit and tie although Lucy assured him that he looked very smart. She herself looked gorgeous in a dark blue dress which brought out the colour of her eyes.

As they approached the mansion Jude and Lucy stared in amazement.

"It'll be interesting to see how the other half live," remarked Lucy. "Today I interviewed a family who are living on welfare after the guy lost his job and they're wondering how the hell they're going to pay their rent. I saw about two dollars on their mantelpiece – probably all they have to live on. I added a few coins of my own when they weren't looking." She paused. "We may not be rich but there are people much worse off."

"Yeah, well, we'll be better off if Mrs Rigby agrees to sponsor me," replied Jude optimistically. The grandeur of the house intimidated him but he had to impress its owner. If he got this sponsorship it would take him one step closer towards becoming an established artist.

They were shown into the drawing room by the housekeeper. Eleanor Rigby sat on the sofa, dressed in black silk. The room was full of expensive antiques and paintings. Jude started to feel uneasy. He had dealt with quite a few art promoters but none this wealthy. She was probably a rich widow or divorcee who dabbled in art as a hobby.

"So this is the girl in some of your pictures," said Eleanor after greeting them in a perfunctory manner. She looked Lucy up and down. "I must say she makes an interesting subject." Her look was almost envious. A beautiful young woman when she herself was well past the first flush of youth.

Jude and Lucy sat side by side, feeling awkward. Eleanor did not engage them in small talk and she seemed too withdrawn to start a conversation with. Neither of them had a clue what to say to her as they sipped their drinks, wishing she would break the ice.

Finally Eleanor said "So, now, Mr Feeny, we must discuss business. The deal is that I buy your work and arrange its exhibition. Then we will split the proceeds from sales 60-40."

"That's right decent of you, Mrs Rigby," smiled Jude.

"60-40 in _my_ favour," said Eleanor sharply. "I am making considerable investment here and I am already being more than generous in the advance."

Jude nodded, not wanting to antagonize her. It seemed unfair but he was somewhat at her mercy.

Eleanor, who had all but ignored Lucy, now looked at her.

"Do you work in the arts too, Mrs Feeny?" she asked.

"Well, not as an artist," replied Lucy. "But I do write articles."

"A journalist! Ghastly profession!" exclaimed Eleanor rudely. "Looking for scandal and gossip."

"Well, excuse me, Mrs Rigby, but that's not what I do," said Lucy firmly but politely. "In fact at the moment I'm writing about how strikes affect families and -,"

"Oh, don't talk to me about damn strikes," snapped Eleanor. "My company workers have had the audacity to go on strike, damn them. They complain they're not paid enough. Hah! I expect they want mansions and rolls royces. They're lucky to have a job. And if they don't stop this nonsense I'll sack every one of them."

It was falling into place for Lucy – and Jude. Eleanor Rigby was the boss of the construction company. She was sacking and cutting wages and causing misery for workers and their families. Lucy felt sick. Surely Jude wasn't going to accept help from this monster of a woman! She cast a look at him but couldn't catch his eye as he listened to Eleanor as she continued "It was my late husband's company which came to me. It's a burden. I'd sell it tomorrow but I wouldn't get a good enough price now." Then she paused and said abruptly

"Well, it was interesting meeting you. If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone now. My housekeeper will see you out."

With pleasure, thought Lucy bitterly. You deserve everyone to leave you alone, you heartless bitch.

It was a great effort to take Eleanor's limp hand but she couldn't resist saying

"Workers have a right to protest if they feel they're being badly treated, Mrs Rigby – and it isn't just workers affected by unemployment and poverty. Their families suffer too."

"I run the company the way I see fit, young woman," said Eleanor with a stiff coldness. "Just the way you see fit to write what you like in your deluded articles."

"I write the truth," bristled Lucy indignantly. "And that's too bad if it hurts some people."

Lucy saw Jude shake hands with Eleanor and she hoped it was the last they would see of the woman. It would be a disappointment for Jude, of course, but it wasn't the first let down he had had. He would get his break one day, he was so talented. He was better of away from Eleanor Ribgy, there was something about her that was utterly poisonous.


	2. Chapter 2 Can't Buy Me Love

YOU'VE GOT TO HIDE YOUR LOVE AWAY CHAPTER 2 CAN'T BUY ME LOVE

Once they were outside Lucy turned to Jude.

"I hope you're going to tell that woman what to do with her sponsorship," she said directly.

"Lucy, it's too big an opportunity to miss," said Jude urgently. "I know she's a bitch but I don't have to socialize with her."

"That's not the point," retorted Lucy. "Jude, I have a bad feeling about this. . She'll take your art and give you back nothing. She's going to make a slave of you."

"Oh, come on, Lucy, you're over-reacting. I didn't notice any white slaves chained in her basement." Jude tried to sound light and ignore the doubts that were forming in the back of his mind. "And she did give me money."

"Well, I would have thrown it back at her," exclaimed Lucy indignantly. "I bet your paintings are worth far more than what she'll give you. Please, Jude, don't do it."

"I've no choice, Lucy. If I refuse I could offend her and she's pretty powerful. I could be finished."

"Jude, have you seen how the sacked workers are struggling?" cried Lucy passionately. "Some are literally scavenging for what's thrown out of shops. And one guy has had to move back with his parents because he can't afford the rent. How can you accept help from a woman like that? Is your career more important to you?"

"Look, Lucy, it's not that I don't care about people like that. I used to be one of them, remember? But if Eleanor Rigby gives me money – who says I can't give some of it to the strike fund? She won't have to know."

Lucy was not mollified. "You'd still be accepting blood money, Jude."

"Oh, don't talk soft. That's ridiculous!"

"If you accept money from that woman, Jude, you'll be tainted – and so will I. I know your art is important to you but I did think you had a conscience."

"Oh, come on, Lucy, get off your high horse. Those publications you write for – do you think they wouldn't crack down on their workers?"

"I use them to write about things that matter."

"And you reckon you can change the world? Like you thought you could over Vietnam?"

"I'm just trying to raise awareness. And don't throw that back at me!"

"Look, Lucy," said Jude. "I just can't let this opportunity pass. I've never had one so big. If someone else came up with an offer I'd take it but they haven't."

"That doesn't mean they won't. If you wait -,"

"I can't," said Jude brusquely. "I'm going to take this, Lucy."

"OK," said Lucy coldly. "But I don't want a cent of that woman's money. And don't say I didn't warn you when she's got you bound hand and foot. That's what she's after, Jude. She wants to control you."

Jude and Lucy traveled the rest of the way home in silence. Prudence, who had been baby-sitting, felt the tension between the couple but said nothing. It was probably just a disagreement that would blow over.

Next morning at breakfast Lucy said she was going to a meeting.

"I'll be late home," she said coolly. Then seeing Julie's anxious face she kissed her

"Don't look like that, honey. I'll be free tomorrow and we can do lots of fun stuff."

But Julie couldn't help noticing that Mommy and Daddy didn't kiss each other like they usually did before going out. It made her uneasy.

Jude made his way to Strawberry Jams where he was working on some album covers. However he found it hard to concentrate. He had to admit that his conscience was troubling him. He knew well what it was like to be at the mercy of an employer. He had seen men laid off in his shipyard job in Liverpool. But could he pass this chance up? If only he got this break he might never have to depend on rich sponsors again. And if he ever made enough money he could help the less fortunate. He tried to use this to justify his decision but he knew how set Lucy was against it. When Lucy got her teeth into a cause she was implacable.


	3. Chapter 3 Further Away

YOU'VE GOT TO HIDE YOUR LOVE AWAY CHAPTER 3 TROUBLE AND STRIFE

"You can work it out."

Jude was talking to Max in his antique shop while Julie played among the old furniture. Jude had picked her up from the day centre and was taking her home.

"She's the woman you love, Jude," Max continued. "Isn't she worth fighting for?"

"She thinks I'm a total asshole for accepting Eleanor Rigby's help," said Jude. "Do you?" he asked Max.

"It's your decision, Jude. I can't say if it's right or wrong."

"I can see her point of view, Max. And I feel guilty when Eleanor Rigby is treating her workers the way she is. And yet if I turn this down I might never get another break." Jude sighed. "I just don't know what to do, Max."

"I wish I could tell you what to do, buddy, but I can't. If I were in your shoes I would probably go for it. I know my sister and she can be as stubborn as hell. You should know that by now."

"Maybe she's right," said Jude thoughtfully. "Eleanor Rigby isn't the only art dealer in New York. She's not even an art expert, she just does it because she can afford it. It hurts to turn down the money but there's something odd about Eleanor Rigby. She seems like a real recluse. And I wonder if she wants something more than my art."

"Well, cheat on my sister and I'll kill you." Max was only half joking. "Lucy worships you and she'd be heartbroken."

"You needn't worry, mate." Jude held up his hands in mock submission. "Lucy is the love of my life and I worship the ground that she walks on. No girl would ever take her place. I swear to you now that I will cut my arm off before I hurt Lucy."

And off he ran to make up with Lucy.

It was late in the evening and Jude was in the apartment, pacing up and down. Lucy still wasn't home. She had said that she would be late but she hadn't said how late. Jude's feelings of warmth began to turn to anger. She was probably sulking. It almost made him resolve to accept Eleanor's offer. Why should he please his wife when she was being so bloody-minded?

He heard the key turn in the lock and Lucy stepped into the living room.

"Hi," she said. "Sorry I'm a bit late."

"Working overtime, were you?" asked Jude. His wife had her make-up on and she had changed her clothes. "Hard day's night?"

"Yeah," replied Lucy. "Got a bit caught up with something and had to finish it." Then seeing Jude's expression "Don't look at me like that! I'm seldom late, you know that."

"I hope your boss gave you a break," responded Jude wryly.

"A short break," replied Lucy.

"Enough to do yourself up," said Jude brusquely. "Did he tell you that you looked nice?"

Lucy swung around. "What are you implying?" she exclaimed. "That I'm having an affair? OK, Don asked me out for a drink afterwards."

"Is that all?"

"No, I jumped into bed with him afterwards," retorted Lucy with sarcastic anger. "That's what you're thinking, isn't it?"

"Look, Lucy, I don't mind you having a drink but you could have at least phoned. Julie was wondering where you were. It would be nice to remember that you have a daughter."

"And are you accusing me of neglect?" Lucy slammed down her briefcase. "Jude, I have NEVER neglected you or Julie and you know it. You've always had your meals cooked, your shirts ironed, your socks washed. I seldom work late. I just had to finish something this evening. And I'm spending all tomorrow with Julie. I know I should have phoned but I forgot. Are you going to give me a hard time over one late night?"

Jude had a feeling that she had come in late to get back at him. Well, if she was going to be like that –

"I'm going to accept Eleanor Rigby's offer," he said bluntly. He hadn't been going to but he was so angry with Lucy who stared at him, open-mouthed.

"I thought you weren't going to," she said at last.

"I've changed my mind."

"And what's brought this about?"

"I'm not going to let you play on my conscience – like you did with Vietnam."

"Don't bring that up, Jude," shouted Lucy. "This is different. Unlike you I have a conscience. I know your art is important but Eleanor Rigby's not the only art promoter in the world. There are others."

"Oh, yeah. They're all queueing up to support me. Well, tomorrow I'm going to tell Eleanor that I'm accepting her offer."

"Jude," pleaded Lucy. "The man I love cares. He has a conscience. He knows what it's like to work in bad conditions."

"That's it, throw it back at me! That I'm just a working class idiot who can't resist money 'cos I've never had any. Perhaps if I'd known my Dad and he'd been a lawyer I might have been able to afford a conscience."

"I didn't mean it that way, Jude," exclaimed Lucy. "You've taken it the wrong way. It's not just the way Eleanor Rigby treats her workers. It's obvious that she's a control freak. She'll give you no freedom, I know it."

"If you don't care enough to tell us you'll be late I don't care what you think," said Jude hotly.

He stormed out of the room, slamming the door loudly before going down to the street. Once there, he paced up and down smoking, his mind racing. Damn Lucy! This was his big break and she was trying to make him guilty. He sympathized with the workers but this was the best offer he had ever had. Talent alone wasn't always enough, you also had to have luck – and luck was so rare. Besides, if he got money what was stopping him from donating some to the strikers? Why did Lucy always have to adapt the high moral ground?


	4. Chapter 4 She's Leaving Home

YOU'VE GOT TO HIDE YOUR LOVE AWAY CHAPTER 4 SHE'S LEAVING HOME

It was getting cool on the street so reluctantly Jude went back up to the apartment. Lucy wasn't there but he could hear sounds from their room. She had obviously gone to bed.

Jude sighed as he put out his cigarette. Usually he loved this time, knowing that he and Lucy were going to snuggle up and make love but now he knew there would be tension between them. Unable to bring himself to face it yet he poured himself a Scotch then sat down on the sofa and lit a cigarette.

Several Scotches and cigarettes later Jude stumbled to his bedroom, the worse for wear. He turned the handle but it wouldn't open. He pushed against it – but Lucy had locked it.

"Damn!" He banged on the door. "Lucy, open the fucking door!" He hit and kicked at it but it stayed firm. "Open the door or I'll break it down!"

He could hear crying from Julie's room but it hardly registered. The door finally opened a few inches and Lucy looked out.

"Jude, I'm not having you in bed with me when you're like this." Her nose wrinkled at the smell of drink.

"What did you lock the door for?" Jude growled. "This is my fucking room too." He began to push the door open.

"You can have the room if you want to but I'm sleeping downstairs," said Lucy. She pushed past him and ran towards Julie's room as she heard her crying.

"Now look what you've done." She turned to Jude accusingly.

"Well, fuck you!" shouted Jude. "You can have the fucking room." He kicked the door.

"Don't wreck the place, Jude," said Lucy. Then sarcastically "I hope Eleanor Rigby pays you enough to fix that door if you break it."

Jude stumbled down the stairs, almost falling down them. Back in the living room he collapsed on the sofa. The next thing he knew Lucy was standing over him.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" she asked coolly.

Jude blinked. He actually didn't. Christ, he felt lousy. His head felt like it was bursting.

"I'll remind you. You woke Julie up, shouted at me, almost broke the door and pushed me out of the way. How much did you drink last night?"

"Is it any wonder I drink with a wife like you?" he growled. Usually he would immediately regret saying such a thing but he was too groggy to even know what he was saying. "You fucking locked me out." His memory was slowly ebbing back.

"I'm taking Julie out," said Lucy. "Do you know she was terrified of you last night? I had to tell her you were feeling ill." She paused. "And when we come back you'd better be sober."

"I'm going out too," mumbled Jude. "To Eleanor. And if she asks me to shag her I'll say yes. At least she doesn't lock the door on me. If you get lost I can. What were you up to with whatshisface anyway?"

Lucy ignored this then said fiercely "Jude, you know damn well that I don't want you near that woman. Not because I think you're attracted to her – I know that's just to spite me – but because she's using you. And if you don't see that then you're an idiot. She doesn't give a damn about her workers and she'll throw you out when you're no longer any use. She wants you to think you're beholden to her so she can put you on a ball and chain."

"You're exaggerating," retorted Jude.

Lucy had opened the fridge and was holding an empty carton.

"I'll have to go out and get some milk," she said. "Can you get Julie up – if you're capable?"

When Lucy had left Jude put on his jacket and went out. He made his way to Eleanor's Fifth Avenue mansion. He was going to take up her offer. To hell with Lucy and her moralizing.

Jude returned home some time later. He had made a deal with Eleanor Ribgy. She would buy his paintings and get them exhibited and sold. She promised him a good advance and was confident they would fetch a good price. She would take a large cut herself but Jude would receive a generous amount.

He wondered if Lucy was still out – probably sulking. Well, if she didn't like it she could lump it.

As he opened the door he saw Lucy standing in the middle of the room surrounded by suitcases. Julie was standing in the corner, looking bemused.

"What's happening?" he cried, bewildered.

"I'm going, Jude," said Lucy simply. "I can't face another night like last night."

"Just because I accepted Eleanor Rigby's offer? You're being ridiculous!"

"No, Jude. It's because of the obvious contempt you have for me and Julie. I asked you to get her up – you just walk out. Last night you abused me – you care more about money than about people you were once like. I won't be treated like shit, Jude – not by the man I love and I thought loved me."

"I do love you," insisted Jude. "What I'm doing is for both of us."

"Well, I want none of it, Jude. I made that clear."

"Lucy – I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean it. I just lost my temper."

"Anyone can lose their temper, Jude. But ever since you met that woman you've been pulling away from me. It's like I don't matter anymore."

"Of course you matter. Please, Lucy, don't go. Let's talk. We can work it out."

Lucy sighed wearily. "We can talk and talk but it won't change the fact that you've decided to do something I totally oppose. I need to get away from this atmosphere – and get Julie away from it too." She bent down to her daughter. "Is there anything you want to get from your room, honey? We're going away for a few days."

"Is Daddy coming too?" asked Julie, looking at Jude in a way that tore his heart.

"No, not today. He can't."

As Julie went into her room Jude ran to his wife.

"Lucy, don't go like this. I beg you."

Wearily Lucy held up her hand. "Jude, please don't." Her voice was thick with unshed tears. "Don't make this harder."

Julie came into the room, clutching her teddy bear and her favourite doll. Lucy picked up her daughter's coat and put it on her.

"Why can't Daddy come, Mommy?" asked Julie.

"He just can't, sweetie." Lucy sounded slightly abrupt. "Now hurry up or we'll miss the train."

"Where are you going?" asked Jude.

"To Emily's probably. (Lucy's high school friend who now lived in New York) And don't follow me, Jude. Because if you do I swear I'll call the Police."

"OK then, piss off. See if I care."

Lucy quickly ushered Julie out the door. She turned back to look at Jude – and saw him sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands. She felt a stab of pain – then turned away abruptly before she lost her resolve.

When Jude finally looked up she had gone. His body shook with stifled sobs and his head dropped back into his hands.

He couldn't comprehend the situation. His wife and daughter gone from him and all because of a disagreement. _If she's gone I can't go on feeling two foot small_. He was numb with anguish and nothing mattered to him. He sat there, unable to move or think or do anything. He was hardly aware of passing time.


	5. Chapter 5 I Should Have Known Better

YOU'VE GOT TO HIDE YOUR LOVE AWAY CHAPTER 5 I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER

Jude didn't know how long he had been sitting there when the phone rang. Reluctantly he got up and answered it in the vague hope that it might be Lucy. However it was Eleanor Rigby.

"Are you coming this afternoon?" she asked abruptly.

"Yes," replied Jude without much conviction. He had lost Lucy so he might as well salvage something – even though he now felt little enthusiasm for the project.

"Well, don't be late."

"Is there any chance it could be a 50-50 cut?" asked Jude. So much had gone wrong he abandoned caution.

"Certainly not," snapped Eleanor. "It's my money, I'm the one calling the shots. In fact I'm considering 70-30 given the risk I'm taking."

Normally Jude would not have entertained such an uneven cut but now he was overwhelmed by apathy. He hardly wanted to go and see Eleanor but it at least provided a temporary distraction and an opportunity to get out of the apartment. Lucy might have taken her stuff but there were still several reminders – their wedding photograph, the photograph of Julie as a baby, the Beatles album she had got him for his birthday along with the book of art originals she had given him last Christmas along with his numerous artworks which featured Lucy. His love, his muse. With her gone would his work ever be the same again?

When Jude arrived at Eleanor's mansion all the curtains were drawn. It seemed odd in the middle of the day but then Eleanor Rigby was an eccentric loner. He knocked on the door and the housekeeper answered.

"I'm here to see Mrs Rigby," said Jude.

The housekeeper didn't answer, just looked back then stepped aside as a priest appeared.

"Good afternoon. I am Father McKenzie. I'm afraid Mrs Rigby is dead. She was found in my churchyard this morning."

"That's impossible," gasped Jude. "I was talking to her only two hours ago."

"Her body was found one hour ago."

"How did she die?" asked Jude in disbelief.

Father McKenzie paused then said cautiously "I'm afraid it appears to have been a suicide."

"But it can't be," exclaimed Jude, aghast. "She was going to sponsor my art and -,"

"Isn't it both appropriate and selfish to talk about your own interests when the poor woman was driven to end her life possibly through despair?"

"And may she rot in Hell!" exclaimed Jude in anger. He ignored Father McKenzie's look of horror and attempted protestations. "The bitch lied to me! She never intended to sponsor me, she just took me for a ride. Lucy was right, I should have known better."

"I would ask you to have more compassion for a dead woman-," began Father McKenzie but Jude cut him dead.

"Why should I? She never had any compassion for anyone except herself. She didn't care about her workers, she didn't care about supporting me. I was just something for her to toy with. She built my hopes then smashed them down. I thought she was a lonely woman and I felt sorry for her. Now I see why she didn't have any friends."

He stormed off, unable to believe Eleanor's deception. How could he have fallen for such a confidence trickster? He was more angry at himself than at Eleanor.

And worse than losing the chance to exhibit his art – he had lost Lucy and Julie. What a fool he had been! He had allowed Eleanor's false praise to turn his head. How he desperately wanted to find Lucy and make up with her but couldn't face her after all this? What must she think of him?


	6. Chapter 6 We Can Work It Out

YOU'VE GOT TO HIDE YOUR LOVE AWAY CHAPTER 6 WE CAN WORK IT OUT

Jude found himself sitting in Central Park, hardly noticing the world around him. Usually he would have his sketch book and drawing what he saw but he didn't have an ounce of inspiration. His artist's eye only saw blurs. Right now he didn't know if he would ever draw or paint again. Perhaps this latest setback was Fate's way of telling him that he would never be a huge success.

Jude did not notice Max's car stop at the side of the road or see two figures get out. He didn't see the smaller figure running towards him until he turned his head at the last minute as he heard a familiar voice call "Daddy!" – and his dejected expression broke into a smile as he saw Julie. He swept her up into his arms as he gave her a huge hug before sitting her down on his lap. He didn't question how he was there, all that mattered was that she was.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her. She stood a few feet away, her expression a mixture of forgiveness and apology. Then she took a few steps forward, reached out her arm and cradled his head to her breast. Jude couldn't take it in for a few moments – then he looked up into those brilliant blue eyes.

"Lucy!" he murmured. "I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Shush!" whispered Lucy, kissing the top of his head. "I'm partly to blame too."

"You were right all along," admitted Jude. "Eleanor Rigby was a confidence trickster. I should have listened to you."

"You weren't to know," said Lucy. "And I know how awfully disappointing it must be for you."

"As you said she would have bound me hand and foot. You and Julie mean more to me than any success with my art."

"Well, let's go home," said Lucy. "I borrowed the car off Max."

They put their arms around each other and kissed vigorously. Julie looked up at them, grinning broadly.

"Does that mean you're not fighting anymore, Mommy and Daddy?" she asked. "And we don't have to go without Daddy."

Jude swung Julie up into his arms while Lucy patted her hair and kissed her cheek.

"That's right, darling," said Jude. "We did have a bit of a disagreement but we've made up now."

Julie skipped across the Park between her parents as they held her hands. She was even happier when they stopped for ice-cream.

"After all we've something to celebrate," smiled Lucy.

"You and Daddy making up?" asked Julie as she polished off a chocolate sundae.

"Yeah, that's one thing – but there's another reason. Your Great Uncle Teddy's coming to New York next week."

"With Granma and Granpa Carrigan?" asked Julie excitedly.

"Well, no. But we might be visiting them soon." Then she turned to her husband. "And Uncle Teddy has something to talk to you about, Jude."

"What?" asked Jude, surprised.

Lucy smiled knowingly. "Well, you know the way Uncle Teddy is chairman of the local Arts Festival. Well, he wants you to exhibit your work there. It's not quite what Eleanor Rigby – what you thought Eleanor Rigby was offering you – but the Arts Festival has a lot of people coming from around New England. It's another step forward, Jude, and quite an opportunity."

"Well, I can hardly say no," laughed Jude. Then he paused. "Did you arrange this?"

Lucy grinned. "I had a word with him, yeah."

"And you don't object, Mrs Feeny? Jude teased. "You don't think your Uncle Teddy has any ulterior motive?

"Would I have suggested it otherwise? Don't worry, you'll have full control. I insisted on that."

Jude looked at her fondly. "What would I do without you?" He touched her cheek. "We're gonna have to promise never to fall out again. We're no good apart."

"Well, if we do argue – we'll have to pledge to always make up," replied Lucy, holding his hand. "We belong together, Jude, and nothing can change that."

Yes, thought Jude. Ours is the love that lasts forever. And as he smiled at his wife and daughter in the warm May sunshine the only future he could see was Lucy, Julie – and any other additions to their family.

.


End file.
